The Alternate Throne
by gunster25
Summary: In a twisted version of "The Red Throne" Finn has to help Flame Princess defeat her father Flame King and Don John, but will he be desperate for her or will he change his ways to win her back? Pairings are Finn X FP and others may be added later.
1. Return

A/N:** Hey guys! After recently watching the Adventure Time episode called "The Red Throne" I felt like there should be another episode which shows what could have happened if Finn had not been desperate and actually had helped Flame Princess to defeat Flame King. As a shipper of FP and Finn myself I looked around for some sort of fanfiction on this idea but didn't really find anything. So I've decided to attempt to make this myself, as this is my first ever fanfiction it may not be the best but i've already got an idea of where to go with this timeline. Please leave a review as user feedback is one of the only ways that I will know what people think of this fanfic. Also I may change the dialogue a bit from the actual episode and I will massively change the way the story goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

It was just another normal day for Finn relaxing in the Tree Fort for what seemed like an eternity. Jake had gone to see Lady Rainicorn as usual so he was left to wander around waiting for some dilemma to occur or at least something that could get him outside. He found himself thinking most of the time about his relationships. He no longer had interest in PB and she had stated that neither did she, most of the princesses in Ooo just saw Finn as a friend and Flame Princess?... Well he still hated himself for what he did leading up to their breakup but she seemed happy, after overthrowing her father from the throne she had taken rule of the Flame Kingdom ensuring the other kingdoms to a certain point that the Flame Kingdom would most likely be friendly or neutral depending on which kingdom. Telling the truth was now a law in the kingdom which Finn felt guilty for but it did seem to cause crime to drop a little. She had said she just wanted to be friends with Finn but he hoped that one day she might start to like him again. All he was waiting for was the right chance...

Just as he was thinking about this subject the wall behind him was obliterated by a blue Cinnamon Bun riding on one of the many fiery wolves of the Flame Kingdom. At first he thought the heat radiating from that direction was the wolf but when he glanced behind CB there was a very weak and scared Flame Princess...

At first the shock and confusion overtook his mind throwing countless questions at himself but he eventually regained some sense. He tried to speak but was at a loss of words, FP noticed the human's silence and spat out

"OhmyglobFinnmyserventispoisoningmeFlameKingandDonJohnhavetakenoverFlameKingdomandIneedyourhelptogetitback!"

Finn immediately responded after this "Flame Princess calm down and tell me what's wrong"

Flame Princess appreciated his concern but just sighed before sadly saying " Finn, For the past few days my servant has been poisoning my tea so when Don John infiltrated the castle and freed my dad me and Cinnamon Bun had to run, and..."She paused a moment obviously desperate "and I need your help to take them down..." She guessed at what Finn was thinking "This doesn't mean we're getting back together but... please help..." After she had finished Finn thought this was the moment he had been waiting for to win FP's love back and start dating again but he quickly washed it away, this was not a moment to be desperate for her. If he wanted any chance of winning her back he needed to be serious about this and help them both in anyway possible. It would be hard to try and treat them as equals but if he proved to her that he was willing to help her closest friend, Cinnamon Bun as much as her then she might remember the hero she once loved and come back to him.

This might work but even if it doesn't at least they would be on good terms, but he was willing to do anything to make sure she was happy.

**A/N: I know it was short but I just wanted to start this story off with a small chapter. Progressively they will get larger but tell me saying what size each chapter should be and if there should be any other pairings apart from Finn X FP as that is the main pairing for the story. I don't really like writing about boy X boy or girl X girl but i'm not against it IRL. As I said I prefer boy X girl shippings but feel free to suggest anything you want on everything else. Chapter 2 will be coming shortly. Thanks!**


	2. Jerk

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback on the first story, thank you to Fiery Crusader, Ooobserver and StickManMarkson for reviewing. I will keep the suggestions in mind as I create the following chapters. I'm going to try writing in different POV's for this chapter but as it is my first fanfic it may not be as good as a narrator POV. Leave a review saying if you like this style of writing or not if the majority prefer the Narrotor POV then I will re-write the chapter. These chapters will be coming out mostly daily check back frequently to keep track of the chapters. Anyways enough rambling, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**FP's POV:**

Finn seemed to be deep in thought at the moment which kind of annoyed me, isn't he supposed to be a hero and help the innocent without question? Well maybe he's trying to work out if I am innocent?... He suddenly snapped out of his little trance as if it never happened and glanced up a little smirk on his face.

"Time to kick Flame King's butt" he said jokingly, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at his statement but I don't think anyone noticed me.

"But how are you going to get inside the Flame Kingdom?" I asked him on a more serious topic.

He thought a moment before remembering something "Oh I know, Jake and I had to defeat a dragon inside a volcano a couple of weeks ago and at the time we created some fire-proof armour to stop us from burning alive!" Finn rummaged around various chests and closests before finding some sort of white suit with strange tubes pointing everywhere and pure white gloves. After finishing with his suit Finn glanced past us into the empty space that was once the wall of the Tree Fort, now burnt planks were emptied all over the living room and had destroyed various other coffee tables wooden chairs. This place was a mess now. Finn just sighed and mumbled something to himself before pulling the saddle and slinging himself onto the wolf, embers flickered all across his white suit but he didn't seem to be in pain. CB's wolf slowly flew back towards the outskirts of the Flame Kingdom where we had decided to discuss tactics on how this was going to work.

Cinnamon Bun had been very quiet since we had arrived at the Tree Fort, did he have something against Finn so he's just ignoring him? Every time Finn tried to start conversation like when he asked Cinnamon Bun how the wolf was flying, all he did was give him a one sentence reply as if he didn't care about him at all. After a while he even started ignoring him! If he does have something against him then he's being a jerk to Finn and me. Finn is still my friend and so CB should at least talk to him normally even if he doesn't like him. Wait... that means he would be keeping a secret from us! Maybe CB isn't really the great friend I first thought he was...

Finn had definitely given up on talking to CB so he started talking with me, just random stories about recent adventures although they were quite funny, but after a few minutes something weird happened. CB tried to place himself in between me and Finn! Ok that's enough there's something wrong with him and I've had enough of it I immediately stopped him from moving and glared at him in disgust. My flames started to get larger but I managed to stay as calm as possible, although I tried I couldn't help but shouting at CB. "Why are you doing this!" The flames around me increased in size and heat "Finn has done nothing wrong to you so why are you being such a jerk to him!" Finn tried to calm me down but I just carried on, "I thought that you understood me but you're still keeping a secret!" Cinnamon Bun knew that he was keeping a secret from me and he was being a jerk to Finn so he just sighed and concentrated on commanding the wolf. Sometimes Cinnamon Bun can be very protective over me as if i'm his dog and he has to protect from every stranger we walk past.

**Finn's POV:**

After FP had her shout at Cinnamon Bun I calmed her down enough that we wouldn't be seen by every guard in a miles radius, but I was worried about her, why was she defending me unless... No that couldn't be right. I had no idea why CB was acting like this but I just said that he was probably just deep in thought. I knew Cinnamon Bun would appreciate me saying this although Flame Princess knew it was just an attempt to calm her down. She appreciated my worry though and smiled at me, I tried to hold in a blush but failed so she just laughed at me. by this time we had reached the outskirts of the Flame Kingdom so we began the planning. Cinnamon Bun was desperate to get FP to like him again so he produced a long line of useless and faulty plans that just showed how desperate he was. Flame Princess' ideas were better but it would always end up in destroying the castle. I eventually came up with a good plan though. We would travel through one of the secret entrances that Flame Princess knew that lead to the Flambit tunnels and as they lead to almost anywhere in the castle we would find the throne room and get the jump on them. I noted that we needed to surprise them as FP was weaker than normal due to the poison. Cinnamon bun was annoyed that my idea was chosen but agreed unwillingly.

And so Operation Kick Flame King's Butt was underway!


	3. Infiltrate

**A/N: Since this story will only have 4 or 5 chapters I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story or a story in between "Burning Low" and "Hot to the touch" Leave a review to say what I should do. Thanks to all the reviewers I thanked in the second chapter and Ventus Uzumaki it's nice to know that people like the story. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Cinnamon Bun's POV:**

Oh glob do they know?! No I don't think so, they just think i'm acting like a jerk. But this wasn't the plan we discussed, why isn't Finn making the wrong moves so she trusts me more than him? He said that Finn would be desperate for her but he is acting like the exact opposite! But none of this matters, what needs to be done will be finished...

**In the land of Aaa:**

...

**Finn's POV:**

I glanced to my left and saw the destruction that had occurred, the kingdom was in madness. Houses were being demolished, the Flame King was fighting for control killing innocent civilians left, right and center. All this death was to much for me but I realised we were reaching the guard tower where FP said the secret entrance was, apparently they had improved security drastically to prevent us from reaching the throne room as it had taken over an hour to get here. Flame Princess sneaked up to the tower wall placing her hand onto a loose brick before she heaved the cracked brick towards us. After a few seconds the wall creaked open like a broken elevator allowing us to squeeze through just before it slammed tightly shut behind us. We easily found the flambit tunnels but they were not what I expected, just imagine the smallest corridor ever covered in burning moss and the feeling it would collapse under you every time a movement was made, and that's pretty much what they are.

"Ladies first?" I joked, but happily I received a warm smile from Flame Princess.

She nudged my muttering "heh...wimp" also trying to make some fun out of this so I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Cinnamon Bun was still quiet, his only way of contact being an occasional glare towards me so I could guess he didn't like me joking around with her.

We proceeded to follow FP through the flambit tunnels passing over the barracks, kitchen and war room before reaching the Throne Room. The only way in was through a small hole that was directly in front of the Flame King who was relaxing in his throne with a smug look on his face, as if he had already won this little battle between him and his daughter. Don John was stood at the stairs leading up to the throne, he was a little more cautious staring at the entrance for any attacks.

"Ok on the count of 3 we all drop down, FP will fight her dad I'll go after Flame Lord and Cinnamon Bun will fight off any guards that arrive, got it?" I whispered

They both nodded lightly in response.

" 1...2..." I paused for a second "3!"

At once we dropped down at them but they somehow knew we were arriving and knocked us back towards the door.

Flame King mocked FP "Come to have a little chat have we Princess?"

At that exact moment the peaceful Throne Room exploded into conflict fire shooting in every direction, I turned towards Flame Lord who noticed I was targeting him and extended a flame sword out of his flaming hands.

"It will be nice to kill the last of your kind!" He shouted at me.

"Oh sorry but I don't think i'm going to lose today!" I countered confidently a wide grin spread across my face, I willed for my grass sword to have a blunt tip so the sword wouldn't kill, only cause large sums of pain. At that moment I rushed forward catching him off guard and striked him across the torso leaving a large wound with a sort of magma oozing out of it. I tried to get a second strike in but he countered the attempt grasping onto the handle of the grass sword and kicking me in my stomach, the force driving me across the room until I regained some control and halted myself. Flame Lord tried to take the opportunity to attack me while stunned, To him it seemed as if I was easy prey but that was what I wanted him to think. PB had always told me that fire elementals are impatient and arrogant always trying to finish something as soon as possible overpowering them quickly, and Rattleballs had always said to use an enemy's strength against them, so by pretending to be weak they would try to finish it not taking any caution...

At the last moment I ducked underneath his strike, sliding under him so I was at his rear. With two lightning strike to the thighs he cried out in pain collapsing to the ground,

"Sorry Flame Lord, but it looks like it's game over for you..." I felt free to mock him as his attempt of killing me was rather disappointing, I had expected something more than the "Almighty Lord Of Flames" but apparently he was all talk and no bite which you would never have guessed it by his appearance though.

I knew who had won this battle so I just about raised my sword to knock him unconscious when a searing pain jabbed into my back, it had felt like someone had plunged a thousand flaming daggers into my back sinking them further into my battered body, when I eventually had the strength to turn around I saw something that shocked me into silence and staggered me.

"I'm sorry Finn" he said coldly while moving into a aggressive fighting stance, "I'm afraid you cannot do that."

I didn't want to believe it, but it was true... The one person Flame Princess trusted the one person that still understood her, Cinnamon Bun had betrayed her and was now trying to kill me.

"Oh sorry Cinnamon Bun, but heroes don't negotiate with traitors."

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming! I'm sorry that my action scenes aren't very good but I tried my best at it. Next chapter coming tomorrow!**


	4. Climax

**A/N: So I've decided that because this story is only going to be 5 chapters, i'm going to release a sequel to it! I was going to include the Lich as the main enemy in the story but feel free to leave suggestions on what I should do. That story would at least be 10 chapters so I'm looking for something I can do for a while rather than a sort of one-off style plot. Enjoy the chapter! (P.S. I'm sorry there was no chapter yesterday, it's sort of exam season so i'm having to take breaks to revise)**

**Finn's POV:**

It was a hopeless attempt, struggling to move any limbs as I weakly limped towards Flame King. Cold Blood trickled down my arms at a substantial rate. No doubt I would die of blood loss before I even reached there. My eyesight was already faded and blurry, legs weak and crippled, I feel like i'm going to collapse at any second, just lay there and die in peace... Wait what is he? He wouldn't kill his own daughter, would he?

**10 Minutes Earlier:**

I raised my sword in a defensive stance towards Cinnamon Bun and started circling him, this forced him to move his stance every few seconds so that he could face me, when he eventually slipped up a little I would make my move. Just as I anticipated he slipped up when he shuffled to face me, so I charged towards the helpless pastry looking for a lethal blow to finish him off instantly. Instead he parried my attack and sliced down my shoulder, blood immediately squirted on the floor. My left shoulder whimpered in pain denying to make any movement, luckily it wasn't my sword arm so at least I stand a chance against the traitor.

He followed up his first attack with a downwards strike which I easily dodged, bashed his stomach and sent a strike down his waist. A sort of brown cream leaked out of the wound and gladly he was in considerable pain too. So at least there was some hope of winning. CB was getting annoyed at my skills though, so he kicked me towards a magma pool and forced me up against the rails, trying to throw me over the rails and burn me to death. I used the force of his pushing to instead flip him over the side, only grasping onto my good arm desperately for survival. Now it was my turn to ask the questions...

"Why did you betray FP!?" I yelled at him, slowly loosening my grip on him.

"Flame Princess is weak Finn! Someone else needs to take over!" He returned.

"Shut your mouth!" I screamed back, swiftly knocking him unconscious and throwing him back over the ledge to safety. Even he doesn't even deserve the privilege of death, only a lifetime in a cell. The adrenaline quickly wore off and I realized the true extent of my injuries. My entire body was crippled and had many large wounds scattered around. I looked towards FP fighting her dad, expecting to see her triumphing over her father but her flames were a light pink instead of their usual orange glow. Her father was pretty rough around the edges, but still standing, charging up flames in his arms. I found myself unable to move, my entire body denying to make any movements at all.

All I could manage was a weak limp, every single step weakened my entire strength. It was a hopeless attempt, struggling to move any limbs as I weakly limped towards Flame King. Cold Blood trickled down my arms at a substantial rate. No doubt I would die of blood loss before I even reached there. My eyesight was already faded and blurry, legs weak and crippled, I feel like i'm going to collapse at any second, just lay there and die in peace... Wait what is he? He wouldn't kill his own daughter, would he? I suddenly found a new strength willing to do this to save all of Ooo. Flame Princess was kind and generous to her people, something that Flame King despises. If he kills her then every other kingdom will be destroyed to show their might over everyone else. But why would I do this if it wasn't because...

Flame King had charged up a fireball as powerful as he could to finish her off, if I was going to do this it would be now. Because i'm going to die no matter what happens it might as well be me to take the shot, everything I've done to her has just caused pain that she doesn't deserve. She's been trapped in a lantern for 7 fu*king years! And what do I do to her? Cause her even more pain, regret, distrust when all she's ever wanted to be is happy, and make other people feel the same way... Maybe if I die today, she might be happy knowing I died to protect her and everyone in Ooo.

Just as Flame King fired the fireball I summoned everything I had to leap in between them. To protect everyone.

That's my final wish, I've tried to be a hero all of my life, so at least I can do that one more time for someone I l...

Then everything went black...


	5. Forgive

**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided that this story is going to be 6 chapters and i'm going to create a sequel to it. I also have a great idea of what to do with this story so I hope you enjoy! Also sorry for the lack of content lately it's exam season so I have less time to write.**

**Somewhere different...**

**FP'S POV:**

They're all slung up the wall in rusty chains, coughing up blood and crying in fear. I hate people being like this. But for some unknown reason I had no control over my body. I... Well my body marched towards them, who were they you ask? Finn and all of his friends... They were hanged up outside the burning tree fort, terrified for their lives as flames licked their legs causing immense amounts of suffering. Starting with Marceline, I burned them alive one by one, a slow painful death. I pleaded myself to stop, I can't handle seeing people in pain anymore. Bur then there was only Finn and Jake... They were traumatized after seeing all of their friends die, I walked up to Jake and set him alight.

"JAKE!" Finn screamed in terror, "FLAME PRINCESS STOP PLEASE!." By now Jake's fur was black and his cries of pain had diminished. His body then flopped down dead. Finn gave up wishing that I would stop and just fell to his knees in defeat.

"FP if you're going to kill me do it quickly, I don't want to live in this world anymore..." No... I don't want to kill anyone anymore STOP PLEASE! I once again pleaded myself. All that returned was a familiar laugh, wait dad?

"Like I always told you daughter, you are evil and always will be, with a hero or not." Flame King mocked.

**Back to reality:**

I woke up panting after what i'd just done. But after realizing it was just a dream, calmed down. All I remember from before going unconscious is Finn saving me and then a furry yellow dog bursting through the door... I guess I should forgive Finn for what he has done in the past, even though what he did was wrong it had something to do with the Cosmic Owl and you do not mess with that guy. Also he seems to have grown more mature than before,I had expected him to try and impress me but he took this seriously like any other adventure.

Also including everything he has done for me, risking his life, turning me good, convincing me i'm not evil, getting me out of the lantern, making everyone around him happy etc... He really does want the best for me, the only person who does want that.

I glanced down and saw a sort of tinfoil sleeping bag probably made by Jake, similar to Finn's sleeping bag next to me. Well if his sleeping bag is there that means he is most likely inside it, at first I had no reaction before realizing what place I'm at. But just before screaming, and running... And more screaming... Finn shuffled a little to the left, it wouldn't seem that hard to do unless you've recently been hit by a fireball. Oh yeah he has been... In the process of doing so he caused immense amounts of pain for himself, if he woke only glob knows how much pain that would cause. After settling back down in my sleeping bag I just enjoyed the peace that was so hard to find within me since we broke up.

Maybe forgiving him would make us happy again, Finn is the only person that can give me happiness right now. So the closer I am to him, the less evil I believe I am.

Thank you for this Finn, I love you.

**A/N: Sequel coming soon!**


	6. Sequel!

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter by the way. Go check out the sequel to this story, it is called "Rising Flames." I hope that it will get as much positive feedback as my first story did and I want to really improve my writing skills so my fanfictions are a lot more enjoyable to read. I am also going to be releasing chapters mostly daily so be sure to check back every once in a while for new chapters on that story. Also thanks for sticking with me so far and just know that it makes me happy knowing people enjoy my work!**


End file.
